The Two Transferees
by rinrinring
Summary: What does life do to you and your friend when it knows you both have an ordinary life? It decides to transfer you to the world of your favorite anime!
1. In the beginning

**A/N:**

**...meh...was getting bored and i will update on magi!...sooner or later...ehehehehe ^.^''**

**anyhooooossss~ made a fanfic of this for me fwiend so...here ya go~!**

* * *

Who would have thought that this would happen to me.

Me! Of all people, the world just had to choose little ol' me. Me, who is just an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life, with ordinary friends and family.

I seriously swear, maybe the world was jealous of my _oh-so-ordinary _life that it decided to do something so horrible yet awesome at the same time. You see, I, Annie, has been transferred to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist! My favorite anime!

Right now, I'm having a conversation with my supper, dupper, upper, fave character! Ah! Too far into the story.

Let's back track a little of what happened before, shall we?

* * *

_**In the beginning**_

"Seriously Annie...There's nothing wrong with chocolate, you know."

"No. I don't like chocolate and that's that."

"Buuu~ Annie~ You meanie."

"Hahahaha..."

I robotically laughed back at the friend in front of me. And she, of course, gave me a light punch to my stomach. My friend, Amy, seriously love chocolate. I'm not kidding. If she were given the chance to live in a castle made out of chocolate, she jump right to it and would want to have it. But I wonder...how can she not be as fat as an elephant if she's been eating chocolate her whole life?...Never mind...I don't want to know about it...

Back on the topic, right now we're eating ice-cream at our 2nd little hang out, Kiki's Store. Yup. Kiki's Grocery Store. To be honest, when I first saw the name _Kiki, _I thought of the movie _Kiki's Delivery Service. _

Hey. Don't judge me. I love anime. And manga too. Amy is one also. We're both otakus, I suppose.

I was thinking about the FMA fanfiction I was reading a while ago when Amy snapped me back to my senses. She gave me her usual stare when she knows what I'm doing.

"...You were thinking about the fullmetal alchemist you read a while ago, weren't you...?"

_Bingo._

"A-Ahahaha~ What are you talking about~?"

And again, she gave a light punch to the stomach. I gave her a nervous smile as we proceeded to walk to the library, our ice-cream finished. Ah~~~ the library~ My haven~. The place where I can read my favorite manga and borrow my favorite anime. We did the usual. Played on the computer, searched for new anime DVDs, and read manga. When it was time to go, we walked home together also but only when we have to part ways on a certain street. And as usual, I make Amy wait with me until the light changes green. That way I can spend more time with her~!...Yes...I love my friends.

"Annie...do you love FMA that much?"

"Of course!"

Gasping, I faced Amy with wide eyes.

"Do you judge my love for it?!"

"No...I-"

"How could you! I would do anything to prove it to you!"

"Annie-"

"I would even _plead_ to Truth if he could send me to the world of FMA!"

Making a dreamy face, I imagined what it would be like being in the world of FMA but stopped when I noticed Amy's long silence. She stared at me with an unknown expression but then she furrowed her brows at me.

"Are you _sure _you would do that much?"

"Yes...why? What's wrong?"

"Nah...nothing..."

Without ever knowing what she meant, the light turned green and it was time for me to go.

"Bye Amy!"

"Bye! See ya tomorrow!"

I waved happily towards her and headed home, my thoughts filled with FMA. What didn't occur to me was that this was the last time that I'll ever see the world I live in, ever again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**yea...it's a bit short because it's the beginning. I'll start writing more in the other chapters so don't worry. **

**Anyhoooos~ Annie is the name of my friend and Amy...well...it's me...**

**YES...I SAID IT...IT'S ME OKAY...**

**though I doubt anyone reads the author notes anyways so I'm safe~...I guess...**

**hope my friend likes it**


	2. The First Meeting

**A/N:**

**opps...not allowed to use full name...ah well...just gonna alter the name a little**

**sorry friend**

**and my wording sucks, i know but bare with me okay? **

**...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

_...It's so bright...  
_

My eyes were stinging a lot, and I'm pretty sure it was due to what is on the other side of my eye lids. Slowly and carefully, I opened my eyes a little at a time but it seems as if little didn't even cut.

When my eyes were opened full way, the light blinded me and it hurted. Extremely, a lot.

"OUCH! DAMN IT! That hurts..."

"Well you were sleeping for a pretty long time so I'm not surprised that it hurts..."

"Huh?"

Rubbing my eyes, my vision got a little better but...is that...a white person a I'm seeing?

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Ah! N-Nononononono...it's nothing...Just-"

"Just that you haven't seen someone like before right? All white with no face."

_...huh? It knew?_

"Of course I knew. I know all that your thinking about right now."

"But...how-"

"How? You can say I'm a _God, _the _Universe, _or perhaps _Truth, _or maybe _Everything, _maybe _One, _and I am _You."_

The white figure smirked as it said all this, and I really wanted to wipe that smirk off it's face but all I can do is gape and stare.

"...Excuse me...?"

"I know it's hard to take it all at once so it's alright."

"No...it's not that..."

_Where have I heard that before...?_

I'm pretty sure that I have heard it before. From mom? No, she knows nothing about anime. Dad? He could care less. Amy? No...I would've remembered if she something this stupid. Or maybe-

"You have heard it before, Annie."

"Huh? I have? Are you sur-Wait...how did you know my name?!"

Suddenly, I felt very self cautious about this person, or is it even a person at all. Doesn't matter now. Glaring at the figure in front of me, I backed away a little, not trusting it at all.

"Hey Hey. Come on. I won't bite."

"...And how would I know you won't. I clearly don't remember giving you mine name..."

The figure smiled again. _Damn it and it's smirk..._

"I told you: I am _You."_

"And I say, how can _you _be _me? _It's not possible!"

"Oh? Do you not know...wait...your friend did say something about this..."

"Friend? What are you talking about?"

"No...forget it. You'll learn all due in time."

Growing a tad annoyed, I was going to ask what it meant when it cut me off with a simple yet effective question.

"Say, what would you say if I said I could send you to the place you so desire to be?"

"...What?"

"I meant...would you like to go to the would of Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"...Your not kidding...right...?"

"What reason do I have to lie to you?"

I made a face at that comment. _I have a lot of reasons but still...can it really send me to the world of FMA? It'll be like a dream come true!_

As if it can read my mind, the figure smirked wider.

"If you say the word, I'll send you there in a jiffy but be warned, you may never go back to your world again."

_Wait...what?! _"What?!"

"It's your payment: To stay in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist and never to your world again."

"My payment..."

"So...what do you say?"

_I don't have exactly anything to lose...except for my friends...and mom...I'll miss her the most...screw my dad. He can just go die._

Taking in a deep breath, I looked at the figure, full of confidence.

"I accept! I want to go into the world of FMA!"

The figure smiled big, and nodded his head. Then there was a creaking sound. Turning around, I looked to see what it was. When I did, my mouth went agape once again.

_I-It's the Door of Truth!_

"The payment has been made..."

Before I knew what was happening, long tentacle like hands made their way towards me and wrapped all around me as they lifted me from the ground and towards the Door.

"W-Wait!" I called reached an hand towards the figure.

"Hmmm?"

"What's our name?!"

The figure made a face as if it was surprised and then smiled, a little bit kindly, but I'm pretty sure that was just my imagination.

"You can just call me Truth."

_Truth..._

That name rang in my head a several times as the Door slowly closed itself on me. Before it could full close, Truth called out something to me.

"And remember to ask that friend of yours if you have anything to ask! Though I don't mind if you come here. Give me more payment." Truth mumbled the last part and smirked. Then the Door closed.

_Friend...? Ah. Right. He did mention a friend...Could it be...it can't be though..._

Truth's name and those thoughts swirled inside my head as I looked at the different scenery swimming before me. After that, everything went black.

* * *

"...y..."

**Drip**

"...ey..."

_Who's...there...?"_

**Drip**

"..Hey..."

_Who's...calling me...?"_

**Drip**

"Hey!"

**Drip**

"WAAH! I'M SO SORRY DAD! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" I bolted up from what ever position I was in and brought my arms to cover my face on an instinct.

"Wha-I'm not your dad!"

"...Huh...?"

I slowly, but cautiously, uncovered my arms from my eyes and blinked. Taking a look around, it seems as like I'm in a dirty alley or something.

_Eeeewwwww...grossssssss..._

I accidentally made a face without knowing that there was someone there with me.

"Umm...Is something wrong?"

I looked at whoever talked to me but froze as I did.

_T-This...Is this a dream?!_

Blond hair, golden eyes, red jacket with black clothes underneath...it's...it's...

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

"HUH?!"

The boy, Edward Elric as he is called, flinched in shock and stared at the me in surprise. Then the look changed into that of a glare.

_Craaaap...Think I said something I wasn't suppose to say...Although it's just his name but..._

"Hey..."

"Y-Yes!?" _Damn my accidental flinch! _I mentally scolded myself and mentally cried at the same time.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ermmm...well..." _Come one Annie! Think of an excuse! _"Well..."

Edward raised a brow at me and I swear, I could've melted straight at the moment.

"Well?"

"Ah! Umm..." _Right! No time to get mushy! Excuse! _"Erm...Your famous?"

He blinked at me, his face with an unknown emotion. Me? I was mentally crying and scolding myself. Again.

_Yea Annie. What a great excuse. I'm totally going to get busted. _

To my surprise though, Edward smirked and laughed a haughty laugh.

"Your damn right I'm famous! Hero of the people! That's what I am!"

As he laughed some more, I can't help but sweatdrop. _Flattery does get you anywhere huh...Guess I better flatter him some more._

Smiling a little nervously, I nodded my head. "T-That's right! And that cool automobile of yours! So shiny and...cool!"

"Hahaha! That's right!"

_...I don't think he notice me saying cool two times..._

Sweatdropping, I continued on praising this tiny alchemist. "Yes! And your brother! So strong! If only he had a real body!"

"Yup! That's right! Though I'm stronger! Even if he does have is real body, I'll still be-" And he stopped.

I raised a brow at him. "W-What's wrong?" _Did I say something I shouldn't have?_

This time, he didn't give me a curious look, no, he didn't. Edward gave me a cold glare that seems as if it could bore through my very soul. My body shivered on reflex.

_So cold...what a cold glare..._

Unable to tear my gaze away from his face, Edward glared at me more.

"How did you know..."

"K-Know...what?"

A shiver ran through me once more as he made a face close to one has when raged. I think...I might be scared a little...receiving something like this from my favorite character...

"How did you know my brother doesn't have a body?!"

"Brother...?"

The both of use flinched at the sound of the new voice. Edward turned to see who it was and his body relaxed a little upon knowing who it was.

"Al..."

"Brother...what's wrong?"

"No...nothing...just stumbled upon something fascinating..."

Edward turned his gaze back to me and I turned away from that cold look. Right now I just feel like digging a hole and crawling into it. But at the corners of my eyes, I directed my look at the huge tin-can armor.

_Alphonse Elric... _I remember him. The younger sibling of the Elric brothers. I also remembered how his body became like that. Alphonse stared at me.

"Fascinating? Brother, this is just a girl though. What's so fascinating?"

"It's not what she hold outside...it's what she holds inside."

"Eh? What do you mean brother?"

"...She knows about you..."

"Huh? Me?"

Edward nodded at Alphonse's question but kept his eyes straight at me. Why he can't he look at something else...

"Yea. About you...and how...you got that body..."

Being that smart person that Al is, he got it right away. Staring at me more, I could see that Al couldn't believe that someone like me, who he had never met before, could know his deepest secret.

"But...how? We never met her before...?"

"I know...that's what I'm trying to figure out..."

With both of the brothers boring their eyes into me, I felt like I had not privacy anymore.

_Dear God...what have I gotten myself into...?_


	3. My name is

**A/N:**

**...I WANT THAT LIMITED SUPPLY! GIMMMMMMMMMMMME! *V***

**...*cough* sorry...got a little out of hand there...oh! and thanks for the faves and follows everyone!**

**CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

_How did I get myself into this mess?_

Annie thought to herself. Right now, she is currently sitting on a couch...IN ROY MUSTANG'S OFFICE!

Thanks to a little bad thing happening here and there, she accidentally let out that she knew of Al's body and what happened to him. Which is why now, she is sitting here, being interrogated by the Elric brothers, Colonel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Maes Hughes.

"How did this girl learn of what happened to Alphonse, Fullmetal?"

"I don't know! Which is the reason why I brought her to you! Thought you could help me find out if she got her information from someone or if she _is _working for someone that knows our secret."

Edward huffed and crossed his arms but what he said got Annie's attention.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Hmm? What is it girl?" Roy asked.

"You are delusional. There is _no way _that I'm working for someone since I am currently _jobless._" Annie said with a straight face.

Edward stared at the girl in shock while Hughes laughed at her response.

"This girl got guts! I'll tell you that!"

And he continued on laughing. Riza still had a stoic face, Al sweatdropped, Ed looked like he was about to burst into anger, and Roy...he just stared at Annie, an unknown emotion on his face. It was Edward who broke the short comedy moment.

"Look! I don't care if your jobless or what-so-ever! What I want to know is: How did you know so much about my brother?! Did someone leak the information to you or are you a spy?!"

"Cool your jets, Wart-chan."

"W-WART-CHAN?! W-WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"B-Brother! Clam down!"

Al held Ed down but Annie just continued on talking as if she didn't hear the outburst at all.

"I'm just very observant, that's all."

She nodded her head as if it was the most reasonable explanation ever but her logic never reached them.

"I'm...having a very hard time believing that, young miss. There is no way someone can be _that _observant and find the truth about someone."

Well...There goes her happy mood. Annie pouted a little at Hughes.

"But Daddy..." she whined. "Why you no believe me...?" And as she said that, she looked at him with a sparkly eyes, pouting.

Choking a little, Hughes backed away from the girl. Not being able to stand the cuteness anymore, Hughes dropped down onto the floor, defeated.

"I-I'm sorry, Roy but...she's just too cute~! She reminds me of my precious Elicia when she's in need of help~!"

Hughes gushed and Roy just stared at the man in disgust. Why was he friends with this person again?

"But...she's really tall...taller than Fullmetal..."

"HEY!"

Roy ignored that and kept talking to Hughes. "Not to mention her age. Don't tell me that your into younger girls now..."

Gasping in horror, Hughes stood straight up in sheer shock. "How _could _you say that Roy?! I have my beloved wife at home and my _most _adorable, precious, sweet Elicia!"

And as Hughes went on and on about Elicia, Riza went to stand by Roy.

"Sir. I'll go grab some drinks for us. Since she looks a little parched."

Riza made a small glance at Annie and Roy did the same. Sighing, he nodded his head.

"As you wish. Go grab some coffee for us, Lieutenant."

Riza saluted and swiftly, but silently, walked out the room. Only Roy and Annie was able to notice her go. The others were too busy brushing Hughes off since he was bothering them with talks about his daughter.

After Riza was gone, Roy coughed loudly to grab everyone's attention. Needless to say, it worked and everybody started staring at him but Roy was only looking at one person. Annie.

"Now...why don't you tell us everything you know. Starting from who you are."

_Oh right...I didn't tell them my name yet..._

"My name is Potatoes. It's very nice meeting you."

A sudden silence and then everyone dropped to the ground.[1] Edward was the first to get up.

"W-Wha-Don't spout nonsense!"

"But I'm not." She replied to Ed, her face straight and her voice stoic.

Ed was about to blow off in anger again but Al was in time to stop him. Roy came up from the floor, wobbly, since he was still recuperating from what Annie had just said.

"I think that's enough humor for one day. Pleas tell us who you are or I'll be forced to use drastic measures."

And to show that he was speaking the truth, he put his hand into his pocket and grabbed out a glove. It was the glove he used to alchemy. Seeing that, Annie sighed.

_No choice huh..._

"Fine. My name is..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] - ya kno~ when someone does something really stupid and everybody fall to the ground because it's just too stupid**

**aaaaaaaaaaaand that's it! this is the 3rd chappie!**

**hope you like!**


	4. The attacker?

**A/N:**

**was kinda bored soo...yea...**

**hope i didn't make my friend too OOC...yup...**

**and i want that milk tea!**

**...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

"My name is..."

**BANG!**

"Colonel!"

"Lieutenant! What's wrong?!"

Riza panted a little before straightening her form. Eyes narrowing, she looked at Roy with what seems like a grave face.

"_They _have struck sir..."

Roy tsked and banged a fist on his table.

"Damn it! Why now?!"

"What are your orders sir?" Riza asked.

Roy looked at everyone in the room and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lieutenant! Go to your usual position!" [1]

"Yes sir!"

"And Fullmetal!"

"Yes!"

"You and your brother, come with me!" Roy instructed Ed as Riza exited the room.

"Yes sir!"

"And Hughes-"

"Yea. Yea. I know. Try to gather as much info I can about _those _guys right?" Hughes replied with a wry smirk.

Roy gave him a small smile in return but it only lasted a second before his serious face came on again.

"Everyone, move out!"

And everybody hurried to go to their positions.

"Wait!"

Roy turned around to only be met by Annie's form.

"What...should I do?"

Roy stared at her and motioned the couch.

"Just sit here and don't move an inch. We'll be back to interrogate you later."

Before Annie could respond, Roy already left, leaving her alone in the room. Huffing, she sat down. She looked right, left, right, and left again.

"...Screw this. I'm not staying here."

Standing up, she hurried out the door and see if she could catch up with the others. Of course, she's going to follow them in secret. Why the hell would she let herself be found? She wasn't given permission to head out after all.

Anyways, back to the situation, she was hiding behind the corner as she looked at Roy and Riza. They were talking together and then turned left.

_Crap! Better catch up!_

And then she ran and turned left as well but not before bumping into someone. Annie backed away, rubbing her nose.

"Ouch...Ah! S-Sorry!"

"And I thought I said to stay back in the office. Seems like you don't listen."

_Huh...? Oh crap..._

She looked up only to be met by Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Riza still had a straight face while Roy was glaring at her. Annie nervously laughed and began backing away. Roy just sighed.

"No choice. Since your here, might as well come with us."

"Really?!"

"Just stay out of our way. Got it?"

"...Yes sir."

And so, she followed them, more like ran, to the scene of the crime. There was smoke everywhere and a few military soldiers were patrolling, to see if the perpetrators were there or not. A solider recognized Roy and saluted to him.

"Sir!"

"Report your status!"

"Yes! We are currently searching this area and below to see if the criminals are still hiding around here somewhere!"

_Below...?_

And took a bid side step to see what was behind the soldiers. The sight that she saw surprised her, a lot. It was a big hole, **big **hole. Like the side of a meter crate, except that it was a hole, which meant it goes down and down below the earth.

_How did I not notice that...?_

Annie question herself but before she could answer it, she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Holy Jesus, Mother of-Oh, it's you Riza."

Riza eyes the girl strangely. Annie looked at her, confused and then realized her mistake.

_Crap...I said her name...Well, I'm doomed..._

But then Riza's face went back to normal and as if she didn't hear Annie's mistake, she went and told Annie what she was suppose to do.

"Stay here and don't move. The colonel and I are going to investigate this further big going down the hole. You are not to leave, you hear me?"

Annie nodded and Riza nodded back in response before going back to the colonel's side. She watched as the both of them talked and then walked towards the hole and disappeared inside it. Annie then looked around for a place to sit, since she had stand up to much _(in her opinion) _but as she looked around, she saw a shadow passing by in a nearby alley.

Blinking, she thought she had imagined it but as she looked around again, she saw a shadow, again. Going closer into the alley, she summoned up all her courage and went in. . When she stopped right smack in the middle of the alley, she surveyed her surroundings and discovered that nothing was there, she proceeded to walk out. But not before something had stopped her.

Someone had pushed her down and falling down, she hurriedly turned around to see who her attacker was, about to retort but stopped when she saw who it was. Eyes widening and mouth agape, she stared at her attacker.

"Y-You...You are-!"


	5. Another!

**Errrrrrgggg...**

**Ahhhhhhhhh! This is so hard!**

***sniff*...i don't get my imagination anymore...*dies***

**...naw. JKJKJKJKJKJK~ Just having a bit of trouble of what to do**

**Thanks for your advice, anons. I do have a bit of trouble when my story goes from first person and then suddenly switches to third person or vice versa. **

**I don't really know how to stop that since I can't really put my imaginations into words and the scenes are different from time to time and it's hard to explain it so...yea**

**GOMEN! But ill try! Yup!**

**and now...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

"Y-You are..."

"Potatoes!"

Shocked by the sudden call of her name_(even though its not really her name; name is not revealed yet X3)_, she turned around only to be met by burst of flames. Yelping, she hurried to kneel down, avoiding the flames.

When she felt the heat disappear, _potatoes _finally opened her eyes and looked around. Everywhere and everything was scorched.

_Dang Roy...What fire power..._

"Potatoes!"

Turning around, she can see Roy running towards her. He stopped in front of her knelt figure, panting a little

"Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yea. I'm fine..."

"Hehehehe~ Well this is interesting~"

Both of them turned in shock and were surprised when they finally knew who it was...well...Roy was but not potatoes.

Roy narrowed his eyes in anger as he stared at the figure before him, spitting his name out like venom.

"What do you want...Envy..."

Th person, Envy, sneered at Roy and laughed again. The anger in Roy's eyes burned even more as he heard Envy laugh.

"I said...What do you want...ENVY!"

"Oopsies~!"

Envy smiled evilly as he dodged the flame line thrown at him and gracefully landed right in front of _potatoes_. As he did, he knelt down and stuck his face right in front of hers.

Needless to say, she was surprised and backed away in an instant. Smirking again, he raised a brow and stood up, his gaze never leaving the girl's face.

"Heee~? So your not from this world either, huh~?"

His smirked grew even more as _potatoes_ froze. His words had struck her, hard.

_H...How did this cross-dressing palm tree know?!_

_Potatoes_ stared at Envy, confusion on her face. Grinning evilly, Envy puts his right hand to his waist and leaned against the alley wall.

"You don't have to give me that face, ya know~ I also know someone who is not from this world~ Except...she is a little bit shorter...than you are..."

As Envy said the last of his sentence, _potatoes _stared at Envy, but with shock now.

_There is someone else here?! Someone from my world?!_

As _potatoes _was thinking over this, Roy stared at Envy in distaste. He was also confused at what Envy was saying but at his wits end because of his work, Envy, and the unknown girl that was knelt right in front of him.

"Enough of this! Tell me why your here right now or I'll burn you to death, Envy!"

And to show that he meant it, Roy took out his hand with the glove on, ready to spar a fire any moment. But before Envy could say anything, someone shouted towards them.

"Sir! Colonel Roy!"

Both Roy and _potatoes _looked behind them and saw about 10 soldiers coming there way.

"Well...As much as I like to explain why I'm here, it seems that I have to go now. See ya later, flame alchemist~! You too, girl~!"

"! Wait-"

And a blast of smoke covered the whole alley, making it impossible to see.

When the smoke does clear, Roy and _potatoes _opened their eyes but Envy was no longer seen anywhere anymore.

"That guy...what was he here for..."

_Beats me..._

_Potatoes _stared at the empty alley, millions of questions running in her mind. But one out minded all the others.

_Who is also in this world...?_

* * *

"Your late...Envy..."

Envy grinned as he walked out of the shadows, his long dark-green hair, swishing every time he takes a step.

"Sorry~ Sorry~ I just had somethings to do~"

The person who called out his name, huffed in annoyance and shook their head.

"Well...whatever you were doing took a long time. Our guest here was getting really bored."

Envy raised a brow at that and chuckled.

"Were they~? Did you do anything to entertain them~?...Lust..."

Lust...smiled and crossed her arms together.

"Who do you think I am, Envy? I don't entertain humans. Especially...little kids."

Envy chuckled more and motioned for the door to be opened. Lust smiled more and turned around, opening the silver door behind her.

As the door opened full way, Envy took a step in and saw the person they were just speaking about looking at him, their eyes reflecting no emotions.

"...And where have you been, palm tree?"

A little angry at that nickname, Envy forced smiled at the person, his voice having a bit of anger yet teasing in them.

"And how was your time alone~?...Shorty...?"

The said person had a tick mark on their head and stood up from where their were sitting. Walking up to Envy angrily, the person jabbed a finger in his chest, eyes twitching in annoyance.

"I had a _fuuuuuuuuun _time, thanks for asking. And my name is not _shorty, _you _palm tree!" _

Having a tick mark himself, Envy slapped the person's hand away and grabbed the top of their head, squeezing it lightly.

"My name is not _palm tree_ too, you short ass girl."

Glaring at each other, they didn't hear the sound of heels clicking in before a woman's voice rang out to them.

"Kids...This isn't the time to be fighting."

"We're not kids!"

The both of them glared at Lust, who sighed at the childishness. Before turning to walk away, she called out to Envy.

"Envy...Father has requested a audience with us. Oh, and he also to requested that we bring the human child."

"Like I said...I have a name..."

But Lust just smirked and walked away, not bothering to close the door. Envy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on, short girl. Whenever Father calls for us, we hafta go."

"I said...I have a name!"

Fuming, the said girl crossed her arms, refusing to budge. Envy just sighed again and smirked.

"Yea yea yea~ Let's go...Amy..."

The girl, Amy, huffed, uncrossing her arms and marched past Envy.

"Much better. Thank you...cross dresser~"

"...And this is what I get in return instead...Stupid human..."


	6. Real Name

**A/N:**

**errrrrrmmmmmm...no comment...chapter might be a bit short so...yea...  
**

**so...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!"

Edward yelled at _potatoes, _his face full of rage. _Potatoes _recoiled a little, pouting.

"I don't know what really happened either..."

"LIAR!"

"Brother! Calm down!"

Al tried to hold Ed back as was steaming with fury. Literally. You could see the steam coming out of his ears...or head.

"Your brother is right, Fullmetal. Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do, you perverted Colonel!"

Reacting to that, Roy glared at Ed while Ed glared back with just as much force.

"I'm **not** a pervert..."

"Says the one who wants every woman to wear **mini-skirts** when he becomes Führer!"

And the eye contest became worst. This time, Al tried to calm **both** of them down. Riza just stood, sighing while _Potatoes _looked at the scene before her, trying not to laugh out loud.

But everyone's attention was directed to Riza as she coughed, pretty loud to be said.

"? Is something wrong, Lieutenant?"

"No, there's nothing wrong sir. It's just that..."

"...What is it?"

"Our mysterious person here **still** haven't given us her real name yet so...I was wonder...if we could get it **now**..."

Saying this, Riza eyed _Potatoes_ with the corner of her eyes and everyone looked towards her now, suspicion back in their eyes.

_Oh **thank** you Riza. You just **had** to put me on the spot, huh. _

"...You are right, Lieutenant..."

Turning to face _Potatoes_ this time, Roy lightly narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What is your name...miss..."

Everyone watched as they waited for her to answer. _Potatoes_ just sighed.

_I knew this was going to happen sooner or later...Guess it's time._

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the people around her and spoke.

"My name...is Annie..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Well...I guess I better go now."

"? Where to Lust?"

Lust turned around, annoyance showing on her face.

"Who said you could call me by my name, Human?"

Amy shrugged, flipping a page of the book she was reading. She was currently sitting on a bed, in a small room. Semi-big but still small.

"In hopes you might call me by **my** name?"

Lust sighed.

"I'm just going to take care of some business. That's all you need to know."

"Then...is Envy going too?"

Envy, who was leaning against the wall, snapped his head up when he heard himself being called.

"Huh~? No, I'm not going **now** but I'll go later."

And as he said this, he smiled wickedly while Lust chuckled, eyes closed. Amy just stared at the both of them as if they were crazy, which they were, in her book.

Opening her eyes, Lust started to walk towards the door.

"Come Gluttony. Time to go."

"Kay~~~"

Gluttony stood up from the corner he was sitting at and followed Lust. The silver door closed as they both walked out, leaving only Envy and Amy in the room.

Silence lingered in the air until Amy broke it.

"...Palm-tree."

"...What...?"

"Entertain me."

"Huh~?!"

Envy raised a brow at her, staring at her as she just continued to read her book.

"No."

"Do it, palm-tree."

"Never, shorty."

"Girly face."

"Kid figure."

At that, Amy slammed her book shut and glared at Envy.

"You **seme**."

"...What the hell is that?"

Staring at Envy in surprise and shock, Amy's mouth was hanging open as Envy looked at her curiously. But Amy just turned away from him slowly and opened her book again.

"Nevermind...Do whatever you want..."

"Huh~? Tell me, shorty~. What the hell is a **seme**~?"

"You don't need to know."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me, I said!"

"And I said, No!"

And the rest of the time passed by with Envy trying to get the definition of the word **seme** out of Amy before he went to work.


	7. Fail

**A/N:**

**whelp...i replied back...LIKE AFTER A MONTH...crap...*sigh*...I hope that person finds a better person than me...I'm not good for anything...sorry...**

**...**

* * *

"So..."

Roy coughed before continuing to speak.

"Annie...Who are you exactly?"

"I'm...a girl?"

"No...that's not what I meant..."

Roy sighed as the girl tilted her head, seeming curious.

She knew what he was thinking about and what he was saying but decided not to say much about herself.

After all...it's better if she doesn't reveal who she really is...yet.

Roy coughed before looking at her again.

"I'll ask once more. Annie...who exactly are you?"

"...Explain?"

Roy mentally face palmed at himself, inside his head.

Annie was playing _hard-to-get _and he knew it.

"Look girl. Just answer the question so we can just get this over with, got it?"

Ed crossed his arms, glaring at Annie. He was getting a bit annoyed at where this was going.

Annie glanced at Ed for a second and sighed.

"Warts shouldn't say anything because they can't talk."

"WHAT?!"

Ed shouted, his face showing emotions of surprise and shock. But mostly anger.

Roy's eyes were wide with shock while Al stayed silent. He too, was shocked.

The the out burst of laughing came. Both Roy and Al were laughing their butts out. Even Annie had a smirk on her face.

And Ed? Well...lets just say...he was very red. His face that is. His mouth moved up and down, not knowing what to say.

Because Ed still haven't say anything yet, the laughing grew louder.

Having enough, He exploded. Literally.

"YOU LITTLE-!"

Let's just say, the rest of the interrogation went on with Ed trying to kill Annie, Al refraining him, Annie hiding behind Roy while making funny faces at the same time, and Roy just standing there with a very amused face on.

.

.

.

"...These are all very strange..."

Hughes sighed as he looked at the papers sprawled out onto his desk. Using a hand, he scratched his head, confusion lingering in his eyes.

"Haaaaa...This gonna be a while..."

Just then, the phone rang. Picking it up, he sighed before answering.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Hughes but you have a call from your family."

"Family? Is there something wrong? Did anything happen?"

He stood suddenly, slamming a hand on the table which made some papers fall off and onto the ground, which had more papers on it.

"No sir. It's your daughter. She just wants to know how you were doing?"

And silence.

"...Sir?"

"MY DEAR ELICIA~~~!"

The person on the other line winced in surprise and sweat dropped.

"So...should I connect it?"

"Yes. Please."

"...Roger..."

The person sighed as they connected the line of the daughter to her father.

"_*click* _Daddy~!"

"My Elicia~! How're you doing~!"

...Anddd...you can imagine what Hughes did for the rest of his day. Can't you?

.

.

.

"We're back."

"Oh? That was a bit fast."

Lust sighed as she and Gluttony walked into the room.

Closing the door, she leaned against it and crossed her arms.

"The person couldn't really run away so we had a very short time of killing him."

Amy blinked at Lust and then looked at Gluttony.

"So...you made Gluttony eat him?"

"Smart girl~. How'd you know?"

"No...Just a guess..."

Amy sweat dropped as Gluttony looked at her, smiled and licked his lips.

She decided at that moment to try to avoid him whenever she can.

"Hahahahahaha~! Isn't that how you always end your missions, Lust? Having Gluttony eat the person?"

Lust looked at her brother and smirked.

"Well, you do know I don't like to _dirty_ myself, Envy. Besides, Gluttony was hungry so I decided: _"Why not?" _like that."

"Geh...Harsh..."

"On the contrary dear, it is a blessing. After all, that person has become Gluttony's food, which can help him."

_In what way...? _

Amy sweat dropped some more and sighed.

Envy laughed some more before leaning off against the wall, putting his left hand against his waist.

"Well~ I suppose it's my turn now~"

"Bye-bye Enny~ See you."

"Oh no, girlie~ You're coming with me~"

"...Say what?"

And before she could react, Envy picked her up and hauled Amy like she was a sack of beans.

"P-Put me down!"

"Nope~ No can do~"

"Why?!"

"Cause then you'll run."

"...You really think I can?"

"...Good point. But still, nope~"

"You...Cross-dressing, palm tree, girly-looking, long-haired, sea-weed-"

And she continued calling Envy names while Envy countered back with his as they walked out the door.

When they finally did, Lust sighed, sitting ob the bed.

"An amusing pair huh?"

"Lust~ I'm hungry~"

Lust then stared at Gluttony and sighed again.

"Why me?"

.

.

.


	8. Ultra Fail

**A/N:**

**nothing to say so...**

**chappie time!**

* * *

"God dammit! Why do we have to be stuck with you?!"

"Cause it's fate, Wart-chan~. We were destined to be together~."

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Ed leaned away from Annie, as far as possible, even though they were already a good 4 feet apart.

Reason why?

The currently named trio were on a train.

Destination?

Resembool.

Seems like Edward got his arm broken again. How?

He had an unlucky encounter with Lust and Gluttony on their _job. _

He fought with them, along with Al but they got away at the last minute. Not before Lust can damage and break Ed's automail though.

Which brings us to this situation here.

Al sweat dropped as he looked back and forth between his brother and the girl that was with them.

"Man! I'll never understand why that perverted Colonel left _you _with _us!"_

"There was no choice, brother. The Colonel _did_ say he was busy. For something unknown..."

Ed tched at that and sank even farther into his seat.

Roy left Annie into the hands of the Alchemist and his brother. He didn't state why. All he said to them was: _"I have something important to do. I'll leave her in your hands for a while. Make sure you don't lose sight of her." _

But what Ed and Al thought was different.

_He's just basically leaving his job with us... _

Ed had a tick mark on his head while Al sweat dropped as they watched the man leave with his Lieutenant.

Annie was sitting there on the couch, holding her laughter in as she watched the scene before her.

And she was holding her laughter in again and she remembered.

"N-Now~ Now~ It's all good~"

Her voiced cracked as she spoke, almost letting it out.

"It's not good! Not at all!"

Ed raised his body a bit, hitting a fist onto the seat he was sitting on. Al sweat dropped and puts a calm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"S-Say! I heard you meet Envy. Is that true?"

Annie noticed that Al was trying to change the subject and decided to go along with it. After all, who can reject sweet, sweet Alphonse?

"Yup! I met that cross-dressing, palm tree of a-"

"Envy?"

Ed raised a brow as he said that but what Annie said next shocked all three of them.

"Ed."

And silence followed.

"Ah! Wait! No! That was a mistake!"

But Ed wasn't listening.

Al had a shocked and surprised face on but Ed...his bangs were covering his eyes, leaving a shadow over it so you couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

But a second later, he did react.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He stood up, both his hands are in fists, eyes showing anger, face enraged.

Annie gulped.

_Shit..._

Now she was the one digging into her seat, wishing she could hide herself.

And once again, Al had to refrain Ed from trying to kill Annie, like he tried to do yesterday in the office.

.

.

.

"Pfft! Your friend is funny!"

Envy cackled an laughed as he looked at the scene before him.

Envy and Amy...currently on top the the train, right above the trio's room. Amazing they haven't been found out yet...huh.

"I can't believe she messed up! She was about to say my name but instead she said the pipsqueak's name! What a joke!"

And he continued to laugh some more. Amy just stared for a few seconds before saying something.

"Love meter...decreased by 50%."

"Huh? Say wha~?"

Envy stopped laughing and looked at her, tears at the corner of his eyes, indication that he laughed too hard.

"Nothing~"

Amy just tried to hold her laugh in, resulting only a chuckle out of her and looked back at the trio. Amusement was still left in her eyes.

_You messed up big time Annie...Ultra fail_

And she lets out a chuckle again, resulting in Envy looking at her weirdly...again.


End file.
